Tradeshows and events offer limited booth space to individuals and large and small businesses for a fee. Often a tradeshow lasts several days, and the user selects booth space in accordance with their budget and their display needs. Some booth space is as small as a six foot table. Usually, booth space is rented in multiples of 10 foot lengths by 10 foot widths, 10 foot lengths by 15 foot widths, 10 foot lengths by 20 foot widths, and a variety of larger sizes. Costs vary by square feet, projected attendance, type of tradeshow, etc. Larger corporations often rent larger booth space. The appearance of the booth, the booth personnel, and the quality of products displayed all affect the success of the tradeshow experience.
Many new retirees are not ready to stop working, and will opt to start new businesses, to supplement their retirement pensions and savings. They will need to seek new customers, clients and partnerships, and one venue for growing a business is through participation at tradeshows and events. With the pending retirement of hundreds of thousands of baby boomers each year for the next twenty years, there is a need to provide an easily transportable, light weight, low cost, and free-standing displays, that do not require expensive set up or take down, and are easy to transport, set-up, display, and take down.
Pop up floor displays are popular, but they take up valuable booth space, and are expensive.
Banner stands are easy to set up, and less expensive, but come in limited widths, usually 30 to 40 inches wide. They rollup into a base, and are typically supported by a single upright member.
Rigid backdrops are often customized for use in larger booth configurations, and often require a trained crew to assemble and disassemble. Rigid backdrops require large containers to ship, which are expensive to transport, set-up, and store between use.